


summer thunderstorms don't last long

by agustdamn (orphan_account)



Series: we need to talk about suga [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also did you know it's hard to write from his pov when you're a piece of shit, asahi is a scientist who loves tuesdays, asahi is certainly not a fanboy shut up, asahi saves the day, he's too precious, i love asahi he's my tiny child, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/agustdamn
Summary: Asahi is not obsessed, no matter what Nishinoya says, and here’s why.Outside the gym he definitely doesn’t think about them. At all. If you don’t count lunch time, after school time, sometimes night time when Daichi phones him and begins blabbering facts and stuff about Suga.





	summer thunderstorms don't last long

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY  
> Alright, peeps. First of all, thank you for reading my story!  
> Secondly, I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think, if you liked it, if you didn't, just anything. I love comments. I love improving myself.  
> English is not my main language so I apologize for any mistake/weirdly used word. I wrote this in two hours and didn't bother to look up words on wordreference. I hope this is okay.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY. You're probably wondering where I'm going with this. The story will be told in different oneshots, all from different characters' POV (besides suga's because, well, this is about him, innit). It's Oisuga endgame, but that's not the main point. This is basically a shameless celebration of that god of a character that is Sugawara Koushi. Please don't let the rare ship define all of this. Although it is also going to revolve around Oikawa and Suga's relationship, this will gather many other characters (and relationships, hopefully!)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you!  
> Emma
> 
>  
> 
> +++++ PLEASE READ PART ONE FIRST!+++++

Tuesdays are Asahi’s favourite time of the week for (at least) three different reasons.

First, on Tuesdays his mom cooks _the best bento_ of the week, full of every food he likes. Conveniently, the content is always half-assaulted by Nishonoya, who loves his mom’s cooking. Asahi, being Asahi, lets him.

Secondly, on Tuesdays he gets to skip Economics, because the P.E. teacher of Noya’s class always needs him for one reason or the other.  Apparently, he’s the only responsible third year he can think of, and he is fundamental because he can somehow restrain Nishinoya from tearing the place apart.

This allows Asahi to see Yuu more - much to their delight, and everybody else’s feigned-exasperation. They’re cute, they’re talked about, they’re happy together. Of course people would roll their eyes.

Thirdly, and most importantly, on Tuesdays he gets to see his two best friend coming to school together, surrounded by a warm and cosy atmosphere.

Another person would just see two close friends choosing to walk together to school, but Asahi, being Asahi, is anything _but_ normal, and sees much more.

He loves Tuesdays, for on these days Suga and Daichi look almost domestic. It’s nice, Asahi thinks, to see them interact more. As an _observer_ , of course, he finds them amusing.

It’s for science, you see. They are, scientifically speaking, a match made in heaven, and it’s obvious from the way they slide the gym door open and smile to each other in a sort of conspirator way, like they share a secret nobody else is aware of. Sometimes they touch, their fingers lingering for a second longer than normal on each other’s elbow. Sometimes they forget to greet people because they’re so busy staring at each other.

Nishinoya calls him an idiot when he actually shares his view on his two best friends. Then, he calls him a _fanboy_ , for which Asahi actually gets _offended_ sometimes, because it’s not fair of his boyfriend to judge. Being called an otaku is never quite a nice thing, is it?

Asahi is just looking. Alright, he may _stare_ sometimes (Noya actually has to jump in front of him to distract him) but _can you blame him?_

Daichi and Suga are handsome, there’s no way to deny it.

Suga, with his smooth, silver hair (how does he manage to keep them shiny when he dyes them every so often?) and his big eyes which hold so much he doesn’t let others know, is the living definition of an angelic being.

Sometimes it’s scary to meet his gaze, Asahi thinks; his eyes protect wonders, secrets nobody should ever discover.

Daichi, on the other hand, is a rough beauty, not polished at all, but still very handsome. Daichi is manly, dark in his features, which compliment Suga’s lighter ones so, _so well_.

Together, he tells Noya, they’d make the perfect representation of light and dark.

Asahi is not _obsessed_ , no matter what Nishinoya says, and here’s why.

Outside the gym he _definitely_ doesn’t think about them. At all. If you don’t count lunch time, after school time, sometimes night time when Daichi phones him and begins blabbering facts and stuff about Suga.

“He’s so mysterious, Asahi, sometimes it’s unnerving. How can one manage to keep so much inside? And why is he always smiling like he’s melancholic for some reason? What happened to him? What can we do to fix it? God Asahi, why aren’t you _speaking?_ ”

Daichi cannot know this, but he’s actually grinning, his mouth stretched to widely that he cannot even articulate.

“I don’t think you should stress yourself over this,” he manages to say. “Suga knows we’ve got his back if he ever needs us.”

Daichi sighs into the phone, practically _blowing_ into the microphone, and unknowingly making Asahi distance himself from the receiver to preserve his right ear.

“ _Yes_ , Asahi, but he still wouldn’t talk, because he’s like that! God knows we’re lucky enough he keeps us around. He’s got the attention span of a golden fish, honestly.”

Daichi sounds quite desperate. Asahi mentally blesses his life for giving him such amusing friends. Not to mention, so chemically compatible.

“I think you’re overthinking this. Sure, Suga has a lot of interest for, well, a _lot_ of things, but he loves us. We’re his mates, give yourself some credit!”

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I _should_ stop obsessing over this. Maybe I should just leave him alone. Do you think he’d notice? Would I be too obvious? God, this is such a shoujou manga situation, I’m not…”

“Daichi,” Asahi says, barely holding back a squeal of joy. “You only need to be yourself. And when you’re ready, you can confess.”

Silence usually falls on the line around this time.

Three things can make Daichi shut up: one, homemade smoked salmon onigiri; two, an important match; three, someone mentioning his obvious crush for Suga.

The latter, Asahi does almost every day.

So yes, _perhaps_ he is a bit obsessed, but it’s for a good cause. It’s _justified_ , isn’t it?

Asahi thinks it is. It’s for _science._

 

 

\---------------------

Mondays are awful days. Nobody likes Mondays. They smell like sleep and despair.

Asahi _despises_ Mondays.

On Mondays, weird things happen.

They are wells of unexpected turns, and God knows Asahi hates changes.

Therefore, _of course_ a bouncing, skipping and grinning Suga happens on a Monday morning. Of course, Asahi’s world shall change on a Monday.

When Suga comes and begins chatting him up, he tries to mimic Kageyama’s stoic expression (how does he _manage_ that?) and gives him his gentle smiles.

“And then this really weird girl came close to be because apparently she has never seen a boy _twirling_ before, and asks me why I’m doing that. And isn’t that really stupid? Are girls the only ones allowed to dance in the middle of the street?”

Asahi tries to follow the logic, he _honest-to-God_ tries, but he feels anxiety creeping over his shoulders, whispering in his ear about turning points and all the terrible things that could happen, and fails to give Suga a satisfying answer.

“Well, maybe she was just wondering” he says, hoping it can be enough.

It isn’t.

Suga frowns, combs a hand through his hair. _Is that sweat over his forehead?_

“Oh. Okay, then” he mutters, and speeds up without saying goodbye.

Mondays are supposed to be normal, dull days, in which nothing significant happens. Mondays are supposed to go swiftly and fast, giving space to the much more appreciated Tuesdays.

And yet, the universe changes on a Monday.

Life sucks. It’s unfair, and cruel to Asahi who has done _nothing_ wrong, and makes things change on a _bloody Monday_ , and lord, it sucks.

Until it doesn’t, because _is Suga hugging Daichi?_ Is he actually, genuinely embracing his best friend with a happy, smiling face? Is the world okay? Shall Asahi call 911?

Yuu must have felt his excitement from the other side of the gym, because suddenly he’s there, and he’s gesturing to lower his head towards him.

“Don’t get too excited, _fanboy_ ” he whispers jokingly.

“Shut up, Yuu,” Asahi answers, refusing to react at his boyfriend’s loud laughter.

Instead, he chooses to approach a shocked Daichi, who is currently sitting in the middle of the ground, looking quite ridiculous. Asahi is so amused.

That’s when the world changes. It takes a single, simple question to make Asahi wonder just _what_ he actually knows about Suga. One desperate question.

“Since when has Suga ever called Kageyama “Tobio-chan”?”

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Tuesdays should be the best time of the week, according to Asahi.

However, on this particular Tuesday he gets up late, mentally cursing his old alarm for stopping once again (yes, he is a _vintage guy_ , he doesn’t have the alarm function on his phone, _so what_?).

Being late means Asahi doesn’t have time to remember that he needs to grab his bento before heading out in a hurry, and therefore means Asahi _forgetting_ about his lovely lunch. Later on, it will mean a grumpy, frowny Nishinoya forced to buy bread on a Tuesday (and god knows how the boy hates to buy his own food).

The way to school is filled with barking dogs and heavy clouds, the perfect picture of a bad day in a movie. Only pouring rain is missing.

Asahi, being Asahi, doesn’t think much of it, instead choosing to think about this morning’s training. Well, to be more specific, he thinks about Suga and Daichi at morning training, but _whatever_. It’s not like somebody would ever judge him for _doing science_.

Sliding the gym door open, Asahi expects a world of wonders, filled with teddy bears and rainbows and a radiant Daichi who has hopefully forgotten about yesterday’s anomaly. It’s _Tuesday_ after all.

When he enters the room, though, he feels like the weather inside is even worse than the weather outside. The clouds may be figurative, but the air feels very real. There’s something like heaviness, and humidity which seeds through Asahi’s bones and makes him shiver.

He takes in the figure of Daichi, running his laps with his head down, bangs covering his eyes. Nobody dares to approach him; Hinata is staring at him while he stretches, and his hair seem less orange than usual.

Kageyama is next to him, doing crunches, and once in a while he snaps at his best friend, telling him to do his exercises properly (decorated with “Hinata, _boge_ ”s every now and then).

The others are running as well, far away from Daichi, and muttering about God knows what, throwing preoccupied glances at their captain.

Suga is nowhere to be seen.

Asahi, being Asahi, _believes_ in Tuesdays. Therefore, he chooses to save the day, and begins running along with Daichi. He calls his name a few times before Daichi actually raises his head, and stares at Asahi like he doesn’t recognize him.

“A-are you okay?” Asahi asks, alarmed.

Daichi speeds up. He honest to God speeds up, and Asahi _panics._ Then, he speeds up as well.

“Don’t ignore me, please,” he begs, panting slightly.

Daichi sighs deeply, and slows down. Then, he speaks.

“Does it look like I’m okay?” he asks, fists clenched as he keeps running, as if he wants to erase his thoughts with his sweat. Asahi is scared to death.

“Wait, no, don’t answer that,” Daichi adds hastily. “It was rhetorical.”

 Asahi thinks of himself as a scientist. He likes to carry out experiments and he likes to study the results. In order to experiment, though, questions and wonders are needed.

“Did something happen with Suga?” Asahi says, observing Daichi’s expression, which goes from get-near-me-and-you-die to will-this-pain-ever-cease.

Daichi nods reluctantly, and finally (finally!) stops, forcing Asahi to do the same. The captain sighs deeply, and nudges with his head towards the storage room.

“He refuses to come out.”

Asahi blinks repeatedly, lips barely parted, a lack of words evidently present.

“Everything was normal when we were walking to school. Then he got a text and suddenly he was all sulky, refused to talk, to practise. He didn’t even say hello to the boys! He just locked himself there with his phone and a bottle of water. I’ve been trying to get him out for twenty minutes, Asahi. _Twenty._ And he’s not even answering.”

Asahi looks alternatively at Daichi and at the closed door, helpless.

A chaotic system happens when one single little shift produces tragic and huge consequences. They call it “the butterfly effect”, apparently, and it’s way more complicated than it sounds. Asahi, being a scientist, knows this all too well, and recognizes it. However, it doesn’t mean that he knows how to _fix it_.

“Are you sure he didn’t say anything? Whose text was it?”

Sometimes Asahi contemplates the hypothesis that Daichi could be a bit of an idiot when it comes to Suga. That’s why he doesn’t flinch when Daichi snaps an angry “now, I don’t know that, _do I?_ ” at him.

“Alright, sorry,” Asahi backs away, holding up both his hands. “Shall I try?”

Daichi shakes his head sadly, and begins his stretching ritual. “Can’t you tell we all tried?”

Asahi raises his head and glances at his teammates.

Their faces are all still very dark. Hinata is sitting cross-legged on the floor, pretending to warm up, but really, he’s just staring into the void. Beside him, Kageyama tries his best to be impassive, and Asahi admires the boy’s excellent attempt. Too bad he’s failing.

Tsukishima isn’t even pretending to give a damn. More than the usual, mind you. He’s currently snoring on a bench, Yamaguchi sitting close to him with a ball between his knees.

“I can tell. But I’m gonna do it anyway,” he tells Daichi.

“ _For science_ ,” is what Asahi mutters to himself as he walks away from a distressed Daichi and approaches the storage room. In the middle of his journey he turns around. Walking backwards, he half-shouts to Daichi that “it must be the weather, Dai!”

Daichi rewards him with a miserable look that speaks of humid days and melancholy.

Asahi, being Asahi, hopes dearly that he can save his favourite day. Tuesdays are times for joy and sunlight. Thunderstorms don’t belong to Tuesdays.

Stopping in front of the door, Asahi tries to pull open, only to find out that it really _is_ closed, and Suga indeed locked himself there. Voluntarily.

Asahi knocks lightly on the metal door and calls out. “Suga, it’s me. Are you okay in there?”

No answer comes . Asahi didn’t expect it to.

He sits with his back on the door and puts his arms on his knees, his hands dangling. “Alright, I’m gonna sit here until you want to talk to me, yeah? I’ll talk in the meanwhile.”

Asahi does exactly that. He talks for what feels like hours (although it must be thirty minutes at best), about the rain, about Tuesdays and the joy they should bring to people.

“It’s all about perspectives, you see. Things that might be known and clear to some people are completely dark to others. I don’t blame people for hating Tuesdays. I just think they should respect one’s perspective, you know.”

Before you ask, yes, Asahi _is_ blabbering about his favourite day of the week, but that’s because he lacks things to say. That is, until Suga shifts loudly from the inside.

“This Tuesday is awful, Asahi,” he says, sniffling a bit. Asahi feels like Christmas has come earlier for him. He grins up at Daichi, who’s been staring at him ever since he started talking, and he raises his thumb up triumphantly. Daichi tentatively smiles back, and the distraction costs him a spike right on the nose.

Asahi cannot stop the laugh from erupting.

“Yeah, sometimes they aren’t all that nice for other people, too. Daichi just got hit on the face by Hinata’s spike, for example. I’ve forgotten my lunch, today, as well.”

Suga sniffles some more, and then speaks again. “What do you do when your favourite day starts really bad?”

Asahi ponders his question deeply, choosing his words with caution.

“Well, I usually don’t lock myself in storage rooms, for a start.”

Suga’s laugh reaches his ears loud and crystalline, like a million water drops dancing in waves, shining like diamonds, tinkling like crystals.

Asahi, as a scientist, is amazed by Suga’s being. He’s been friends with his ever since he entered the school, but never once he got to grasp the essence of his mate. Suga shifts forms and dimensions, as well as moods, very easily. He’s like glass, amorphous and ready to change, or turn to dust. Suga reflects light like he depends on it, and the smallest darkness makes everyone worry that he will disappear suddenly.

“Then I try to think of seven things that would make me happy nevertheless.”

Suga is always so busy, and the universe tears him apart. That much, Asahi knows, because Daichi has literally _talked his ears off_ one night on the phone. Not that Asahi minded much, anyway.

Because he feels the pull of the forces, Suga flutters from one flower to another like a butterfly, not leaving space to breath before he’s long gone, and things have shifted. Suga is a butterfly, and if he flaps his wings once, the universe is bound to change drastically. Butterfly effect, they call it. Asahi knows all about it.

Sometimes, he feels brave enough to fix it.

“And if there’s something that makes me both sad and happy, I try to think about the positive parts of that thing, because the others will find their way and sort themselves out with time.”

A sudden _click_ from the door announces that Suga has opened the door. Asahi stands quickly, his heads spinning a bit from the fast movement, and yanks it open.

Suga is standing in the middle of the room, eyes puffy and phone clutched in his left hand.

“You talk in way too many metaphors, Asahi,” he comments, smiling weakly.

Asahi hears New Year’s Eve fireworks in his heart as he tugs Suga’s arm, bringing him back to the sun and the light. He puts an arm around his shoulders and smiles down at him.

“They work, though, don’t they?”

Suga seems to think about it for a minute, and then he nods, sneaking glances at the rest of their teammates.

“Well,” Asahi continues. “I’m glad they do. Tuesdays need to be preserved, and all that. Now, I think Daichi there might need a bit of reassurance.”

Suga chuckles and sprints forward, jumping on Daichi’s shoulders, unexpected.

If Asahi’s heart makes a triple flip, nobody can tell, and nobody notices. Asahi thinks it’s better off that way.

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Tuesdays are days that sometimes need saving, but are nevertheless beautiful and amazing. That’s one of Asahi’s fixed points, one that he’s not quite ready to give up so easily.

Only something really big, and really shocking could make him lose his faith in Tuesdays.

If Nishinoya were to dump him on a Tuesday, he would never go out again on that day. Asahi crosses his fingers and hopes it will never happen, regardless of the day.

As he follows his teammates out of the school after a long day of crisis and mending, he’s glad he managed to save the day. As a scientist, he’s accomplished a lot today: making Suga happy, check; making Suga and Daichi happy, check; making Suga and Daichi happy _together_ , check.

Almost nothing could ruin his work at this point. Asahi considers this Tuesday a win.

A chaotic system happens when one little detail left behind causes giant consequences which evade all predictions. Evading predictions means changing the future in unexpected way.

Asahi is a scientist. He knows all about it.

That’s why, when Suga stops abruptly in front of him just outside the school, he senses the change. That’s why he acknowledges it, powerless as he is, the moment he spots Oikawa Tooru, Aoba Josai’s setter, standing outside the gate, waiting patiently with his hands behind his back and a smile on his lips that speaks of broken boundaries and unexpected futures.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedbacks are what i live on!!! sorry i was /so/ late guys, school is slowly sucking the life out of me. i graduate in june, tho, yey!  
> so, asahi is babe. i like to think we're all a bit asahi on the inside. i mean we love suga and we ship people together for science. i love asahi he's my tiny child  
> aaaaand this is probably the last time we're gonna see """""angst""""" in this series, i pinky promise!  
> also, for those who read my other stories, you'll find that there are major treads that i seem to be unable to leave, such as the CHAOS THEORY one. my life is made of chaos. i am living of chaos, and i love the subject so very much.  
> here's a hint to what's coming:  
> \- glasses (*eyes squint in the distance*)  
> \- honest talk time  
> \- holidays


End file.
